


I Get Off

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Language, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Not sure if your taking any request but is there a way you could do a song fic to “I get off” by halestorm for sam x reader.





	I Get Off

It’s always there. The want, the need, the intense sexual tension between them. Somehow the both of you swear that the other doesn’t have a clue of how you feel towards the other. The hidden glances from each of you, hoping you don’t get caught. Each of you yearning to touch the other.

For Sam, it’s watching you dance. The way your body stretches, bends, moves in time to the beat of the music, almost like you and he are the only two people in the room. That you dance just for him. He watches behind hooded eyes as your hips sway and your hands move up and down your body seductively, fuck how he wishes it was his hands touching you. He’s tempted each time to cross the line from friends to lovers.

For you, it’s the realization that Sam has been watching you move. It gives you a sense of control that with each move you make you can bring him to his knees. You try not to stare openly as you move around with the music, but you can tell his eyes haven’t left your body since the music started. Biting your bottom lip, you let your gaze slide down his long hard body as he leans back against the bar. Slowly you work your eyes up his body as your hips roll slowly, your gaze stopping at his waist and you see the outline of his cock growing harder with each passing second. Knowing that it’s because of you that he’s so turned on makes your lower body tighten and you feel yourself get more turned on.

Right this minute it is so much hotter to look than to dance over to him and touch him. You see his hands clench into fists at his sides and the muscles in his thighs are tensing as he fights the urge to cross the room to get to you. You move your gaze upward, watch his chest rise and fall with each deep breath he is taking. Inhaling sharply, you see the thin layer of sweat gathering in the hollow of his throat. You see the pulse in his neck beating just a little faster, your gaze drawn to his mouth where his tongue darts out to lick his lips hungrily as he stares at you. You close your eyes and let your imagination run wild.

Sam bites down into his lip as he watches your eyes close. The sharp sting heightens his arousal, he’s not shy to admit that a little pain thrown in with the pleasure of sex entices him. Most women would say he’s a little bit different and a few have even called him a freak, but he knows you and he can give you what you want.  From the corner of his eye he sees that some asshole has also been watching you and is working his way towards you. Sam pushes off from the bar, anger and lust making his movements sleek and predatory as he stalks across the room. He can’t hide the smirk from his face at the other guy’s expression as he reaches you first.

You aren’t even aware of the attention that’s settled on you. Your mind is filled with images of Sam touching you, caressing you, kissing you. Your eyes are still closed and your body has turned with the beat of the music, your hips swaying gently. The feel of warm hands on your hips stops your movement, you get ready to defend yourself when you feel long delicate fingers tighten around you. Suddenly you’re jerked back against a hard chest and your senses overload on Sam Winchester. The smell of his vanilla shampoo to the crisp smell of his aftershave mixed with the odor of whiskey and the smell of gun oil overwhelms you and your head falls back against his chest. He keeps one hand gripping you tightly and the other one he spans across your stomach holding you against him, while he grinds his hard-on against your ass.

He leans his head down and you shudder softly feeling his warm breath on your ear and whispers, “Do you like getting off on me, getting off on you?”


End file.
